It's Raining in Fire Nation
by accentric.punctuation
Summary: My first time writing a story!  It's raining in Fire Nation, and the Fire Lord and Lady are asleep. but two little people are the only ones not asleep.III


Hi fellow fanficcers!(am i spelling it right?) here is my first ever published story. It's my first time writing and publishing a story. I hope you all like it and enjoy it! i'd be very honored if you would review this story.

Disclaimer: all characters from Avatar the Last Airbender is Michael Dante and Brian Konietzko's. Not mine.

It rained that night in the fire nation, the nation of fire and sun.

The weather may be hot and humid in the afternoon and the sun blazing so fiercely that you'd think the sun was only a few meters away from you.

But when it rains, it was as fierce as the blazing sun.

You can say that the people of fire nation was used to this kind of weather, so nobody really bothered with the rain, and slept heavily.

The Palace of Fire nation was no exception.

The Fire Lord and Lady was sound asleep in their grand room, along with every occupants of the Palace minus the night guards, without flinching to the booming thunder outside.

The thunder was so loud and booming, that a creak of door being opened in the Palace could not be heard.

Little footsteps after little footsteps followed. Heading towards the Grand chamber of the Fire Lord and Lady.

The great big door opened slowly by a small hands, too short to actually hold the golden handle

Inside the room, Fire Lord and Lady was asleep, unaware of their door being opened.

Slowly and carefully the little footsteps approached the bed.

It was getting nearer

And nearer

And veeeery close...

Just before they could reach the bed, another Thunder cracking outside, this time it was even louder than before.

4 little feet ran to the bed and climbed on it, hitting the two sleeping occupants.

Both the Fire Lord and Lady awoke with a start.

"What the-?", shouted Zuko. His eyes opened sleepily.

With his sleepy eyes, he could see two little bodies curling on top on his and Katara's body.

"What are you doing here kids?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, you know you are not suppose to go outside your room at night," added Zuko. He was a little bit irritated that his sleep was interrupted.

"We _know_ that Father," said the oldest boy who looked like a mini replica of Zuko though he had Katara's eyes. "we're just..."

"We're just afraid of the thunder!" continued the younger girl. She looked more like the combination of both. Her long dark hair flowing on the bed. "Can we sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah can we?" added the boy.

The two children pleaded, using their best puppy eyes.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other for a while.

"No."

"WHAAAT? WHHYYYYY?"

"You need to learn to be independent, and if we allow you to sleep here each and everytime you're afraid of the thunder, when can you both learn? No, you are going to sleep in your own rooms." Said Zuko a little bit sternly. He was still a little irked.

Both kids looked terrified at the idea of sleeping alone.

Katara noting this turned to Zuko, "Zuko, maybe they can just sleep together so they would at least have company. The thunder is pretty scary out there."

Zuko looked at both of his kids. He didn't want his kids to be unable to do anything alone, he didn't want them to be spoiled. He and Katara had tried their best to educate them so they wouldn't turn out to be like Azula or him before he joined Aang. But he _did _pity them. He knew too well how scary thunder can be.

Katara saw the doubt in Zuko's face and at once she understood Zuko's turmoil. She put her hands on his shoudler and kissed his unscarred cheek. "It's okay to let them to sleep together Zuko, they're still kids. They will learn as they grow up."

Zuko stared into Katara's blue eyes and gave a small smile.

"Okay, you both can sleep together, come on i'll go with you. Give your mother a kiss."

The kids cheered up, and gave their mother slobbery kiss, which made Katara laughed.

"Goodnight mother!"

"Goodnight my darlings, be brave."

The little kids nodded cheerily.

Not long after, Zuko came back.

He threw his robe carelessly and dropped himself onto the bed.

"Kids. They totally have no idea that i have to wake up again in two hours," he shook his head to the pillow.

"Remind me to bolt the door before going to sleep, okay?"

Katara laughed.

"oh come on Zuko. They're kids. It's normal to be scared of thunder."

"But when i was their age, i was not even scared of thunder!"

Katara gave him a look. "As i recall, Uncle told me a very funny story about a little boy coming to his room, already wet in the pants when that certain person was 7 years old."

Zuko blushed. "Uncle told you _that_?"

Katara nodded, smirking now. "and in very great detail. So, how was the stain that looked like the grand scale map of the four nations?"

If possible, Zuko blushed even harder. "Alright, alright i get your point. Can we sleep now?"

Katara looked thoughtlful. "We-ell...now that i'm awake, and you're awake...don't you think we'd better do something else _beside _sleeping?"

Zuko opened his eyes almost instantly. His eyes glint predatorily.

"Now that you mention it, i _could _think of other activities to do. You know, to kill time before i actually have to wake up and call Uncle that i couldn't make it to meetings today."


End file.
